EL REGRESO DE XANA
by juanantoniotarot
Summary: Cuenta el regreso de XANA y la vuelta a Lyoko, y de cómo el grupo sufre una terrible pérdida.
1. Chapter 1

MIS HISTORIAS DE CÓDIGO LYOKO:

HISTORIA 1: EL REGRESO DE XANA:

CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRÓLOGO:

Dos años después de la derrota de XANA, hubo un virus, pero no afectaba con la muerte, si no con la vida. Dio inmunidad a todos los seres humanos, haciendo que fueran inmortales ante el tiempo (no podían morir por vejez).

Eso hacía que tampoco tuvieran cambios, es decir, que su cuerpo no era afectado tampoco por el tiempo.

En Kadic, al principio (después del virus), todo era normal. Yumi y Ulrich por fin eran novios, al igual que Odd y Aelita (mis dos parejas favoritas de la serie). Sin duda, una nueva pareja nació, eran William y Sissi.

Por favor, dejad comentarios. Sé que ha sido corto, pero recordad que sólo es un prólogo. Por favor, dejad comentarios buenos y malos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: UNA TERRIBLE TRAGEDIA:

Amanecía una nueva y hermosa mañana en Kadic (por cierto, Ulrich y Yumi son una pareja oficial, pero Odd y Aelita todavía no se lo habían contado a nadie, sólo lo sabía Ulrich). Todos estaban contentos, sin saber por qué, pero lo estaban (William y Sissi también eran novios oficiales). Nuestro grupo de héroes se encontraban en la cafetería, desayunando. Sólo faltaban Ulrich y Odd, que se estaban vistiendo.

_Habitación de Ulrich y Odd_

Ulrich: Y… ¿cuándo se lo vais a decir a Jeremie, Odd? Al igual que al resto, claro.

Odd: Aelita dice que debemos esperar. Y no quiero hacerla enfadar, ni nada por el estilo. Cuando se enfada, me acaba dando una torta que me deja tirado en el suelo.

A este comentario, Ulrich se rió a carcajadas, a lo que Odd sólo se encogió de hombros, pero con una leve sonrisa que quería ocultar.

_Mientras tanto, en la cafetería_

Yumi: Cuánto tardan, ¿no?

Aelita: Estarán hablando de cosas de chicos, seguramente.

Jeremie: Sea lo que sea, es raro que Odd tarde en bajar a desayunar, con el estómago que tiene-los tres se rieron a carcajadas de eso último. Poco después, aparecieron Ulrich y Odd, y se sentaron a comer-Cuánto has tardado, Odd. Me esperaba que tardaras menos con lo que comes.

Odd: Jajá, que gracioso, Einstein.

Jeremie empezó a mosquearse con que Aelita y Odd se sentaran siempre juntos. La verdad, es que habían pasado ya 2 semanas juntos, y empezaba a estar harto de que Aelita nunca se sentara junto a él.

Yumi: ¿Te pasa algo, Jeremie?

Jeremie: No nada, sólo estaba pensando…en Lyoko.

Ulrich: Sí, es un aburrimiento sin Lyoko. Pero al menos podemos estar satisfechos de que XANA fuese derrotado.

En eso, llegó Sam-Hola Odd.

Odd: ¿Sam? ¿No estabas en la Costa?

Sam: Sí, pero… me trasladaron a Kadic porque mis padres han montado un negocio en la ciudad. Ahora voy a estar como interna.

Yumi: Es genial, así podréis estar más tiempo juntos, ¿no?

Sam: Sí, supongo que sí. Bueno, me voy. Te veré más tarde, Odd.

La actitud de Aelita cambió cuando Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla a Odd. Cambio de lo que sólo notaron Odd y Ulrich (ya que, al ser novios Odd y Aelita, sabían cómo se pondría). Yumi notó un poco eso pero se olvidó del tema.

Yumi: Que bien que Sam va a estudiar aquí, ¿eh, Odd?

Odd: Sí. No pensé que sus padres se pondrían de acuerdo para montar un negocio juntos.

En eso, Aelita se levantó deprisa y se fue corriendo. Ulrich se levantó para seguirla, y aunque la perdió de vista, supo a dónde iría, ya que Odd le contó a dónde iba Aelita siempre que se deprimía.

_En la Ermita, en la habitación de Aelita_

Ulrich: Veo que te ha molestado que Sam viniera a Kadic, ¿eh?

Aelita: ¿Ulrich? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ulrich: ¿Por qué va a ser? Saliste corriendo de la cafetería.

Aelita: Eso no te importa-le recriminó e intentó huir, pero Ulrich la detuvo.

Ulrich: Sé lo que hay entre tú y Odd. Además, soy tu amigo, y quiero ayudarte. Puede que Sam haya venido a Kadic, pero Odd está contigo, no con ella.

Aelita: Pero Odd la quiere mucho más que a mí-y se puso finalmente a llorar.

Ulrich: ¿QUÉ?-exclamó Ulrich atónito de lo que había dicho Aelita-Aelita, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto-dijo con un tono de "eso ni en broma"-Si vuelves a decir eso, tendré que decírselo a Jeremie, y será peor para los dos.

-Pero… empezó Aelita-no puedo más. Justo cuando convencí a Odd para decírselo a todos, aparece Sam para estropearlo todo. Y encima, Odd ha accedido para enseñarle Kadic. Seguro que me deja por ella-y volvió a llorar.

-¿Ese era vuestro gran secreto?-preguntó Yumi, que había ido siguiendo a Ulrich-no creo que Odd te haga eso. Además, os costaría mucho ser novios, ¿no?

-Sí-contesto Aelita con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Pero me cuesta creer que Odd me ame ahora que Sam está aquí.

-No digas eso ni en broma-Volvió a decir Ulrich furioso-Me estoy empezando a hartar de esa tontería. Odd te ama, y jamás te haría algo así.

-En eso tiene razón-apoyó Yumi-Si Odd te ama, estará buscándote ahora mismo.

-Yo no estoy tan segura-dijo Aelita, lo que mosqueó a Ulrich.

-¿Aelita?-preguntó Odd desde la puerta.

-¿Odd?-preguntó Aelita, inerte sin saber qué decir. Puesto que Odd había escuchado que pensaba que no la amaba-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó finalmente con voz tímida, y regañándose mentalmente por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida.

-Nada-dijo simplemente el rubio-Supongo que… será mejor que me vaya-dijo finalmente, y se fue corriendo. Ulrich se fue detrás de él mientras Yumi intentaba tranquilizar a Aelita, quien se puso a llorar regañándose por decir eso.

_En el cuarto de Odd y Ulrich_

Odd se encontraba llorando en su cama, regañándose por ser tan tonto. Como si fuese su culpa de que Aelita pensase que no la amaba. A lo poco, llegó Ulrich, y le intentó tranquilizar, contándole toda la historia. Cuando terminó, Odd fue deprisa y corriendo a disculparse con Aelita, pero se encontró con algo con lo que nunca se imaginó que pasaría. Aelita y Theo se estaban besando. Cuando vio esa terrible escena, Odd salió corriendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose sin saber qué hacer. Cuando llegó al sendero rojo, se encontró a Yumi y a Aelita, quienes le preguntaron que qué pasaba.

-¿Todavía me lo preguntas? ¿Después de lo que has hecho?-preguntó Odd.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Aelita atónita mientras miraba a Odd con una lágrima en el ojo.

-Cálmate, Odd-dijo Yumi un poco preocupada.

-No, no me digas que me calme. Aelita, he visto como besabas a Theo. Y aún me preguntas que qué pasa. Está muy claro lo que pasa. Si Theo besa mejor que yo, vete con él-tras eso, Odd se fue corriendo. Aelita sintió que se le caía el mundo encima. Justo en ese momento, llegó Jeremie para rematarla.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Aelita?

-No te pases, Jeremie-dijo Yumi bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué no me enfade? ¿Cómo no me voy a enfadar, Yumi? He visto a Aelita besar a Theo, y aún quieres que me calme. Jamás te perdonaré esto, Aelita-sentenció. En eso, se fue corriendo a Kadic. Aelita cayó de rodillas al suelo, y Yumi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras ésta rompía a llorar.

_Al día siguiente, en la clase de Jim_

-Della Robia. Della Robia. Odd Della Robia. ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Odd?-preguntó Jim al ver que Odd no contestaba.

-¿Aelita?-preguntó Ulrich.

-No lo sé. No le he vuelto a ver desde lo de ayer en el bosque-contestó Aelita.

-Es raro-dedujo Ulrich-Ayer no vino a dormir a Kadic. Me está empezando a…-Justo en ese momento, el portátil de Jeremie empezó a sonar, como cuando XANA atacaba, y los 3 chicos pidieron para ir al baño mientras revisaban el portátil. Justo lo que más temían, había pasado: XANA había regresado. En ese momento, comprendieron lo que pasaba: un espectro polimórfico adoptó la forma de Aelita, y besó a Theo para enfadar a Odd, y destrozar a Aelita. Y si Odd no estaba, estaba claro que XANA se aprovechó de la situación.

Todos corrieron en dirección a la fábrica. Cuando llegaron, bajaron por el ascensor hasta la sala del súper-ordenador y encontraron lo que más se podían temer. Odd estaba tirado en el suelo, con un río de sangre corriendo debajo de él. Cuando lo vieron, todos a excepción de Jeremie se acercaron corriendo a él para llevárselo a un hospital. Jeremie se acercó al monitor, y registró que la torre de XANA se había desactivado poco después de ser activada. Estaba muy claro que el plan de XANA le había salido a la perfección.

Continuará…

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero hubo problemas y no pude subir nada. Por favor, dejad comentarios, tanto buenos como malos. Espero que os haya gustado, y pronto subiré el tercer capítulo, en el que Odd vuelve a estar normal. Ya lo veréis.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: REGRESO A LYOKO:

Había viento. Estaba muy claro que no era un buen día. Mucho menos para nuestro grupo de héroes. Aelita se encontraba con Yumi en el hospital, en el horario de visitas para estar con Odd. Si XANA quería matarlo, estaba muy claro que iba a ir a por él otra vez.

Ulrich y Jeremie se encontraban en la clase de química de la señorita Hertz. Se estaban turnando con Yumi y Aelita. Una hora cada grupo. Sin duda, Odd no mejoraba. Se encontraba en coma en la camilla del hospital. Aunque Jeremie seguía enfadado por la relación de Odd y Aelita, ya no les guardaba rencor, ya que en el estado de Odd, Aelita no podía ni imaginárselo si quiera.

Yumi: Ya verás cómo mejora, Aelita. No te preocupes.-_Me gustaría creer lo que he dicho, pensó Yumi._

Aelita: No lo sé, Yumi. Odd está muy grave. Me gustaría que XANA pagase por lo que ha hecho.-Decía entre hipos de llanto.

_En la clase de la señorita Hertz_

El portátil de Jeremie empezó a sonar y, efectivamente, como se temía, era un ataque de XANA.

Jeremie: Ulrich-Decía en voz baja-XANA ha lanzado un ataque. Debemos irnos a la fábrica ahora mismo.

Ulrich asintió, y pidieron permiso a la señora Hertz para ir a ver a Odd. La señora Hertz no puso pegas, y nuestros dos héroes se fueron al hospital para avisar a Yumi y a Aelita (recordad que en el hospital tenían que apagar los móviles). Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Odd, los médicos estaban realizando pruebas a Odd, y les dijeron que las chicas estaban en la sala de espera.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Ulrich y Jeremie llegaran a la sala de espera, donde Yumi se encontraba peleando contra un espectro polimórfico de XANA, mientras Aelita seguía mirando.

Ulrich: Jeremie, Aelita, largaos a la fábrica. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de este.

Jeremie: Buena suerte.

Ulrich asintió, y fue a ayudar a su novia. Aunque el espectro tenía ventaja por su gran fuerza y agilidad, seguía sin librarse de esos dos guardianes que tenía Odd. Puesto que XANA quería rematar definitivamente al humano que dejó hecho una pena.

Mientras tanto, Jeremie y Aelita llegaron a la fábrica, y Jeremie se disponía para virtualizar a Aelita.

Jeremie: La torre activada está en el sector del hielo. Debes darte prisa. No creo que Ulrich y Yumi aguanten mucho más tiempo contra el espectro polimórfico de XANA.

_En la sala de escáners_

Jeremie: Transmitir Aelita. Escanear Aelita. Virtualización.

_En el sector del hielo_

Aelita: Todo está en orden, Jeremie. Estoy en el sector del hielo. Envíame un vehículo.

Jeremie: Ahí va la tabla de Odd. Cuidado, Aelita. Se acercan dos bloques por detrás.

Dicho y hecho, Aelita se subió a la tabla de su novio, y cargó contra los bloques, cargándose a uno de ellos. Poco después, se cargó el segundo bloque y se fue directa a la torre.

_En el cuarto de Odd en el hospital_

Los médicos estaban kao por culpa del espectro polimorfo. El espectro usó su poder para subir al cuarto de Odd, para poder rematarle. Hubo suerte de que los médicos aguantaron lo suficiente como para que Ulrich y Yumi llegaran para proteger a Odd.

Pero no estaban muy bien. Yumi tenía el brazo mal, y Ulrich no podía correr demasiado, ya que el espectro le lanzó abajo una bola de energía que fue directamente contra su pierna derecha.

Los dos héroes lo estaban pasando muy mal, pero debían resistir, si no querían que XANA consiguiese eliminar a Odd.

_En Lyoko_

Aelita ya se había cargado de camino a la torre tres bloques más aparte de los dos que se cargó al principio y dos tarántulas. Una vez llegó a la torre, una tarántula dio en la tabla de Odd, desvirtualizando el vehículo de Odd. Aelita se cubrió tras un bloque de hielo. No podía salir, ya que dos tarántulas la estaban bloqueando para que no pudiera salir. Al parecer, XANA quería aguantar lo suficiente como para que su espectro pudiera matar al humano.

Al poco, Aelita consiguió acabar con las tarántulas, y entrar en la torre. Cuando la desactivó, Jeremie regresó al pasado. Justo antes del ataque a Odd.

_En la clase de Hertz_

Odd no estaba. Al parecer, la vuelta al pasado no había cambiado nada. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaban nuestros héroes al no ver a Odd. Pero 10 minutos después de empezar la case, llegó Odd, disculpándose por haber llegado tarde, y sentándose al lado de Aelita.

Por muy poco, Aelita no besa a Odd delante de todos. No podía hacer nada. Pero cuando salieron al bosque, le besó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo. Odd le dijo que de lo único que se acordaba, era que ella besó a Theo. Cuando Aelita le contó el regreso de XANA, Odd comprendió el por qué de que Aelita le besara.

Odd: Un espectro polimórfico…

Aelita: Sí. Y otro te atacó en el hospital, pero Ulrich y Yumi consiguieron retenerle hasta que desactivé la torre.

Odd: Esta vez XANA me las pagará. Odd Della Robia nunca se rinde.

Aelita: Jajaja.

Después de que Aelita se riera, los dos se fueron dando un paseo.

Continuará…

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo, XANA tiene un plan todavía más malvado para nuestros héroes, en el que fastidiará a todos bastante. Espero que os esté gustando mi historia sobre Code Lyoko. Hasta el próximo capítulo, y dejad comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: LA TRAMPA DE XANA:

Amanecía un nuevo día en Kadic. Al no haber este año clases los sábados ni los domingos, éste, era un día muy especial. Porque hoy era un día en el que nuestros protagonistas podían salir por la noche. Exactamente, hoy era viernes.

Estaban en la clase de la señorita Hertz. Nuestros héroes, estaban pendientes de la clase, pero pensaban en lo que harían por la noche. Jeremie se había enamorado de Sam, y viceversa. Por lo que ahora eran novios. Tenían el plan de salir por la noche a un restaurante junto con sus respectivos padres para que se conocieran mejor. Por poco después, Odd y Aelita tenían planes para ir al cine, y luego, ir a cenar a un restaurante con el dinero que el padre de Odd le ha dado a éste.

Por último, Ulrich y Yumi tenían pensado en comer en casa de los padres de ésta última. Sin duda, los padres de la japonesa querían conocer un poco más a Ulrich. Sobre todo su padre, quien quería saber si de verdad amaba a su hija.

Pero, aunque ninguno lo sabía, XANA planeaba un ataque, que no conocía noches románticas ni cosas por el estilo (hablando de XANA, Sam se ha unido al grupo, y ahora lucha en Lyoko, y también maneja el súper-ordenador). El plan de XANA, no podía fallar (según ella… ello… lo que sea que sea XANA). Tenía en mente, dejar al grupo muy jodido, en especial, a una chica del grupo. La duda que tenía XANA, era a cuál de ellas dejar mal, se hacía preguntas constantes: ¿Joder a Ulrich para fastidiar a Yumi? ¿O tal vez atacar a Odd para fastidiar a Aelita? Recuerdo que la última vez funcionó, pero ahora sospecharán. ¿Tal vez deba atacar a Jeremie para fastidiar a Sam? Es una buena opción. Si ataco a Jeremie, no sólo fastidiaré a Sam. También dañaré el corazón de Aelita, que también le ama por dentro. Es el plan perfecto, jajajaja. Con esto en mente, XANA se dispuso a preparar los últimos detalles de su plan. Para que saliese TODO perfecto.

_En la clase de la señora Hertz_

Hertz: La materia viva, se compone, básicamente de: cloruro sádico de composición glaseada de trastos y cloroplastos básicos de la inercia de…

Odd: Esto es peor que luchar contra XANA, por favor.

Jeremie: No te parecería tan difícil si prestases un poco más de atención, Odd.

Ulrich: Eso es fácil de decir para ti, Einstein, pero los demás nos aburrimos.

Odd: Aelita, ¿tú te tragas todo esto?

Aelita: Sí, tampoco es tan difícil.

Ulrich: ¿Cómo que no es tan difícil? Es lo más difícil de este mundo.

Jeremie: ¿Y lo más difícil de Lyoko, eh?

Odd: Las tarántulas.

Ulrich: Yo creo que son los megatanques.

Aelita: A mí me fastidian más los bloques.

Ulrich: ¿Los bloques? Estás de broma. Los bloques son los más fáciles. Son tan estúpidos que por eso no dan ni una.

Odd: Pero recuerda que tienen el poder de congelar y de lanzar anillas de fuego. Eso les da ventaja.

Ulrich: Pues yo prefiero 10 bloques a 10 avispones.

Aelita: Los avispones son todavía más inútiles que los bloques, Ulrich.

Ulrich: No lo creo. Los avispones lanzan veneno.

Aelita: Ya, pero…

Hertz: Si interrumpo su conversación, más vale decírmelo. Stern, Della Robia, vayan al despacho del director ahora mismo. Stons, usted también.

Odd: Vaya mala suerte que tenemos.

Ulrich: Y que lo digas.

Aelita: Todo por vuestra culpa, gandules.

_En la clase de italiano de Yumi_

Prof. Italiano: Remisembra batizzeli era un compositor italiano, que compuso la obra de tozzolli, la cual, podemos ver que era una canchione de amore para su querita Romualda. Y podemos ver una foto suya, de cuando tenía…

William: ¿Qué te pasa, Yumi?

Yumi: Nada. Sólo me pasa que estoy aburrida.

William: ¿Con lo bonito que es el italiano? A veces, no te comprendo, Yumi.

Prof. Italiano: Ishiyama, Dumbar, id al despacho del director.

_En el despacho del director_

William: Señor, nosotros… ahhhh…

Yumi: ¡Ulrich!

La comprensión era comprensible. El director estaba poseído por XANA, y estaba atacando a Ulrich, y lo tiró contra la pared. Antes, había noqueado a Odd y a Aelita. Tras tirar a Ulrich, cogió a Aelita y se libró de William y Yumi, y se dirigió a la fábrica. Poco después, llegó Jeremie, despertaron a Odd, y se fueron a la fábrica. Una vez allí, Jeremie virtualizó a todos, y fueron a Lyoko (avisaron a Sam también, claro).

_En Lyoko, después de desactivar la torre_

Aelita: Jeremie, hemos desactivado la torre. ¿Jeremie?

Odd: Es raro que no conteste.

Ulrich: Einstein, ¿te has dormido, o qué?

Sam: Todo es posible. Hasta para Jeremie.

Yumi: Pero esto es muy raro. Ni siquiera Jeremie estaría tan cansado como para dormirse justo en la batalla contra XANA. Tendremos que desvirtualizarnos.

_Después de desvirtualizarse, en la Tierra_

Sam: Vayamos a la sala del súper-ordenador.

_En la sala del súper-ordenador_

Sam: ¡Jeremie!

Al parecer, el plan de XANA funcionó. El director estaba kao como todos los ex poseídos por XANA. Sin duda, Jeremie estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un río de sangre detrás de él, al igual que Odd. Dieron una vuelta al pasado, pero no funcionó. Cuando llegaron a la fábrica porque Jeremie no acudió a clase, vieron a Jeremie en el mismo estado. Estaba inconsciente, pero había perdido más sangre. Se dieron prisa, y lo llevaron al hospital.

Ulrich: Esto no es justo-decía Ulrich con un tono de desesperación (estamos en la casa de Yumi, que Ulrich y Yumi estaban solos en la casa de ésta última, en la habitación de Yumi)-Primero Odd, y ahora Jeremie. XANA se ha pasado de la raya.

Yumi: Sí, pobre Sam. Debe de estar destrozada.

Ulrich: Y no hablemos también de Aelita. Aunque esté con Odd, sigue enamorada de él. Deben de estar las dos destrozadas.

Y no iban mal encaminados. Aelita y Sam se encontraban con Odd en la habitación del hospital donde estaba Jeremie. Ambas a ambos lados de la cama, observando el cuerpo inerte de Jeremie. Mientras, en una silla, estaba Odd… llorando.

Continuará…

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me ha costado modificarlo para que fuera con la continuación del anterior. Espero que os guste el siguiente, en el que uno del grupo queda atrapado en Lyoko en manos de XANA durante un ataque. ¿Quién será…? Espero que lo averigüéis. Hasta el próximo capítulo, Lyoko fans.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO A MANOS DE XANA

Todos estaban destrozados. Jeremie seguía en coma en el hospital. Se habían suspendido las clases, tal como dijo el director. Al ser un día así, nadie tenía ganas de seguir con las clases. El estado de Jeremie tenía destrozados, no sólo a los alumnos, sino también a los profesores.

El director había permitido que Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd y Sam fueran al hospital, acompañados de Jim, por supuesto, para que no les pasara nada. Estaban todos en la habitación de Jeremie en el hospital. Las más destrozadas, sin duda, eran Aelita y Sam, aunque Ulrich no estaba mejor que ellas. Lo demostraban sus ojos rojos. Seguramente había pasado todo el tiempo llorando. Tuvo suerte de que Yumi estuviese a su lado siempre, para reconfortarle. Los padres de Yumi, no pusieron pegas en que Ulrich se quedase en su casa unos días, por lo de Jeremie. Todo lo contrario, fueron los padres de ésta los que le ofrecieron quedarse en casa hasta que Jeremie se recuperase. Por supuesto, Ulrich dormía con Yumi (raro que los padres de Yumi no pusieran pegas, ¿no?).

En la habitación de Jeremie, sólo había silencio. Nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Justo cuando pasó la hora de visitas, todos tuvieron que irse. Odd acompañó a Aelita y a Sam a Kadic, antes de irse con Ulrich y Yumi a la casa de ésta última.

_En la casa de los Ishiyama_

Los padres de Yumi habían dejado solos a Odd, Ulrich y Yumi. Ésta última les pidió un momento a solas. Mientras los padres de Yumi tranquilizaban a Hiroki (también estaba destrozado), el grupo hablaba de los momentos del ataque de XANA.

Odd: Nunca debimos dejar a Jeremie solo con el director suelto.

Ulrich: Ni mucho menos después de lo que te pasó a ti el ataque anterior.

Yumi: Sí. XANA se ha estado pasando últimamente.

Odd: Lo que no entiendo es, que cómo Jeremie sigue así después de la vuelta al pasado.

Yumi: Sí, es verdad.

Ulrich: ¿William te preguntó el por qué de las vueltas al pasado?

Yumi: No, no se acuerda de nada. Jeremie borró sus datos del súper-ordenador antes del ataque de XANA.

Odd: Ojalá hubiese una forma de hacer que XANA pagase por lo que ha hecho.

Yumi: Y haremos que lo pague en su siguiente ataque. Le atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos a mano.

Ulrich: Sí, pero ahora no dejaremos a Sam sola en el súper-ordenador. XANA querrá matarla ahora que ella lo maneja.

Yumi: Yo me quedaré con Sam en la sala del súper-ordenador. Mientras, vosotros iréis con Aelita a las torres activadas.

Odd y Ulrich asintieron a las palabras de Yumi. Por lo que parecieron días enteros, llegó la hora de que Odd tuviera que volver a Kadic para cenar, y dormir un poco, si es que podía. Cuando se fue, Ulrich, comió con los Ishiyama, y se fue a dormir con Yumi. Por lo menos, a intentarlo, porque casi no pudo dormir. Lo decían sus ojeras al día siguiente.

_Al día siguiente, en Kadic_

Ulrich y Yumi habían llegado a un banco, donde estaban Odd, Sam y Aelita esperándoles. 2 horas después de estar en aquel banco, el portátil de Jeremie, que ahora lo tenía Aelita, empezó a sonar, indicando que había un ataque.

_Minutos después, en la fábrica_

Sam: Transmitir Odd, transmitir Ulrich, transmitir Aelita. Escanear Odd, escanear Ulrich, escanear Aelita. Virtualización.

_En Lyoko, en el sector del bosque_

Ulrich: Bien, Sam. Estamos en el sector del bosque.

Odd: Sí, pero mirad allí.

Lo que Odd indicaba eran un grupo de 5 avispones que se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad. Ulrich dio un aviso a Odd y a Aelita de que él se encargaba de ellos. Mientras Ulrich combatía con los avispones, Odd y Aelita estaban arrinconados cerca de la torre por 2 tarántulas.

Odd: Increíble, nunca saldremos de aquí.

Aelita: No lo creo, Odd. ¡Campo de Energía!-Entonces, uno de los campos de energía de Aelita derribó a la tarántula que se centraba en Odd, por lo que éste, pudo derribar a la última tarántula. Pero, de pronto, oyeron un grito-¿Qué era eso?

Sam: Odd, date prisa. Ve a ayudar a Ulrich. La Cyphosoa le ha pillado. Debes detenerla.

Yumi: Odd, por favor, date prisa.

Odd: Ya voy. Princesa, entra en la torre.

Aelita: De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Odd: Lo tendré-Pero para su sorpresa, llegó tarde. Ahora, Ulrich estaba bajo control de XANA, y se lanzó al mar digital-Lo siento… he llegado tarde-Decía entre hipos de llanto. Por lo poco, cuando Aelita desactivó la torre, fue a consolar a su novio.

Yumi: ¡No!

Poco después, el grupo se encontraba en la casa de Yumi, en su cuarto (los padres de Yumi se habían ido al hospital, a visitar a Jeremie con Hiroki). El grupo intentaba animar a Yumi, pero era imposible.

Odd: Ojalá hubiera llegado antes. Así no habría pasado esto.

Yumi: No ha sido culpa tuya, Odd.

Odd: Sí, sí lo ha sido-Intentaba culparse a sí mismo Odd-Si hubiera llegado antes con Ulrich, esto no estaría pasando.

Aelita: No intentes culparte, Odd.

Sam: Es cierto, no todo está perdido. Si recuperasteis a William, podemos hacer lo mismo con Ulrich.

Odd: ¡NO!-gritó Odd con todas sus fuerzas-Ulrich ahora está bajo el control de XANA por mi culpa. Primero me pilló XANA por mi estupidez. Luego, XANA casi acaba con Jeremie por no haberme quedado con él cuando el director estaba poseído. Y ahora, Ulrich. Ojalá no existiese.

Entonces, Odd se largó corriendo a Kadic, seguido por Sam, quien intentaba tranquilizarle. Mientras, Aelita intentaba tranquilizar a Yumi, y darle esperanzas de que Ulrich volvería.

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado. Si odiabais a XANA por lo que hizo, ahora la odiareis más, pero luego, hará mucho más daño al grupo, atacando a otra persona más del grupo, dejando destrozado al grupo en sólo 3 miembros.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
